The present invention relates to a stereo video image display apparatus and a stereo video image display method that displays a video image which is perceived as a stereo video image through shutter glasses.
Recently, there has been highlighted a stereo video image technique in which two video images of right and left video image data sets having binocular parallax (left eye video image data and right eye video image data) are alternately displayed on a display unit with a predetermined frame period to cause a user wearing shutter glasses to perceive a stereo video image.
The shutter glasses are configured to have two shutters which are opened and closed in synchronization with a predetermined frame period of the video image data, and open a left eye shutter and close a right eye shutter during a period in which a left eye video image is displayed on a display unit according to the left eye video image data. On the other hand, the shutter glasses are configured to open the right eye shutter and close the left eye shutter during a period in which a right eye video image is displayed on the display unit according to the right eye video image data (e.g., Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08 (1996)-327961, and Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06 (1994)-178325).
When the left eye video image and the right video image are displayed alternately, since video image switching speed is limited in a display unit, a part of one video image of the left eye video image and the right eye video image remains as a residual image and is mixed to be displayed into the other video image. As a result of this, so-called crosstalk is caused. When the crosstalk is caused, an outline of an object or the like is visually recognized doubly by a user, for example, and a poor video image is obtained.
Accordingly, there has been used a configuration in which each of the left eye video image of the same frame and the right eye video image of the same frame is displayed continuously in plural times. For example, when the left eye video image is switched to the right eye video image and a part of the left eye video image is mixed into the right eye video image to cause the crosstalk, the right eye video image of the same frame is displayed again immediately. Then, in the case of liquid crystal monitor, for example, a voltage or the like for displaying the video image of the same frame is applied in plural times. Thereby, compared to the case of the voltage application only in one time, it is possible to shorten a time required for switching the left eye video image mixed into the right eye video image, completely to the right eye video image. However, the crosstalk remains even though a short time immediately after the left eye video image has been switched to the right eye video image or the right eye video image has been switched to the left eye video image.
Accordingly, there is known a technique which suppresses an influence of the crosstalk by closing both of the two left and right shutters during a period in which a video image having the crosstalk is displayed. Further, sometimes there is used a countermeasure of switching off a backlight during a period in which a video image having the crosstalk is displayed. However, in both cases, a time in which the left eye video image and the right eye video image are recognized visually becomes shorter, thereby resultantly brightness of the video image to be perceived is decreased.